Such an antivibration device is disclosed in document EP-A-0 646 735, for example.
In normal operation, known antivibration devices of that type provide good damping and good filtering of relative vibratory motion between the two rigid elements united by such devices.
Nevertheless, because the first abutment of such a device must be very stiff to provide effective limitation of the motion of the first strength member relative to the second strength member, the performance of such a device deteriorates when said first abutment is held for some length of time in contact with the corresponding counter-abutment, for example during stages of vehicle acceleration or decceleration when the antivibration device is used to support the engine on the remainder of the structure of the vehicle.
Under such circumstances, the first abutment transmits vibration directly between the two rigid strength members.